Numerous applications of high pressure continuous processes exist or are under development or in early stages of commercialization. Examples of such processes are hydrothermal and solvothermal processes e.g. for production of hydrocarbons such as transportation fuels, lubricants or specialty chemicals, gases, carbonized products or nanomaterials.
In connection with continuously operating such high pressure process systems the temperature must be increased and further must be decreased at the end of the process and for this purpose a number of solutions have been suggested.
Typically, such processes operate at temperatures near the critical point of water and generally involve heating a feed mixture and cooling the product mixture. In order to achieve the heating and cooling in the process, devices for performing the heating and cooling must be provided as part of the high and pressure high temperature systems. Such systems are sensitive in relation to the possible precipitation or even occlusion by the matter being treated in the process. The system may further be subject to service and maintenance activities that will influence the availability of the system.
For that reason, there is a desire to improve the systems in a manner where the availability of the system is increased.